User talk:Shayanshaffey
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Paper Trail page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Masterpogihaha (Talk) 16:00, August 29, 2010 RE:Edit It's really best not to include cheats in walkthroughs or whatever. We're not here to promote the use of cheats. Some cheats are defined as an easier way to do things, which really destroys the whole point of the challenge in the game. So, it's like, quitter's way out, child's way out, chicken's way out, whatever. I'm sure no one would wanna be called in those ways. Also, it prevents 100% completion. I'd figure that all gamers want to achieve 100% completion anyway. Masterpogihaha 13:38, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :Just to add to this - if you don't accept it when someone disagrees with you then wikis are not for you. Anyone can edit these, and so you can guarentee that some people are not going to agree with you. Chimpso (Talk) 10:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) ::I never have. Okay, I have, after 100% completion. For fun; there's very little to do if you've completed the game already. Also, in this wiki, we attempt to give you enough information on everything related to GTA. Cheats are, therefore, included. However, on the cheat pages, it says to use cheats at your own risks. It may cause unintended effects or game errors or whatever comes close. The best way is still to not cheat. Besides, if you're stuck, just try again. You don't really have to use cheats. For the Publicity Tour mission itself, I found the Airport Run thing to be useful. Didn't work out at first, but I tried and passed it. Wrong Side of the Tracks, apparently one of the hardest missions in the series, has an easy way to complete it and not cheat. Still having a hard time? Videos are always available. Masterpogihaha 10:35, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Promotion Hi, thanks for your interest in becoming an Administrator. I'm glad you like this site - it has taken a lot of people a lot of time and effort to make this what it is today. Just so you are clear, the role of our staff is to deal with conflicts (whether disagreements, arguments or edit-wars) and keep this wiki running smoothly. Normal "moderation" of content, such as fixing mistakes, is done by normal users. You don't actually need to be an administrator to do 90% of things on this wiki - any user can edit almost any page, , undo vandalism, make and use , make and use templates, and even mark pages for deletion. The only extra things that staff can do are delete pages and ban users. To be staff, to have these additional rights, and to be responsible for the running of this wiki is quite a big responsibility. I need to make sure that all the staff know the wiki inside-out. It's very important that they understand everything about this wiki (ranging from which cleanup templates to use, to what the rule is on American/British English, to how we deal with edit wars), so that they can make an educated decision and not upset a lot of users. Firstly, unfortunately I can't just take your word that you know this wiki inside-out and that you have experience in other sites (everyone says they do). You need to build up experience on this wiki, and build up a name for yourself so that I can be 100% sure that you would deal correctly with every situation you come across. If you really want to become staff (or just be useful), I suggest you edit pages all over this wiki (not just in your favourite area), and help out with some tasks to show you're a useful asset to us here. There is so much on this wiki for you to do, so get stuck in :) Gboyers talk 22:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC)